


Princesses, Knights, and Scary Dragons

by thetitangami



Series: Kageyama and Hinatas' parenting lives [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetitangami/pseuds/thetitangami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then why doesn't she just leave on her own?" Kiyomi asks, moving her blue eyes upwards to look at Hinata. <br/>"Uhm, because she wants him to save her?" <br/>Kiyomi frowns, "That's freaking stupid."<br/>(A story about how in this household; typical gender roles are stupid, Kiyomi is in charge, Hinata can't stop laughing, and Kageyama can't say no to his daughter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses, Knights, and Scary Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am sorry I don't know what I'm doing. This is only kinda-sorta-not really- edited, and I was laughing the whole time I was writing this. Kageyama and Hinata would be amazing parents fight me.

"…the beautiful princess sighed and looked up to the sky.'Oh only if my prince would come, then I could leave this mean castle.' She-."

"Wait, wait dad. Why can't see leave?"

"What?"

"Why can't she leave?"

Hinata paused, letting the book rest in his lap for a moment as he thought over the question. "Well, because the prince isn't there."

It was around nine o'clock at night, Kageyama and Hinata sat on either side of their daughter. She had the covers tucked up to her neck, while Hinata and Kageyama sat up with their bodies on top of the covers. It was tradition to read Kiyomi a bedtime story every night, something that had started way back when she was just a under a year old; Hinata used to read to her when she cried to soothe her. Now it was mandatory for them to read to her, otherwise she tended to have a harder time falling asleep.  Tonight they had convinced her to let them read a more traditional story instead on the volleyball one her uncle Suga had made for her when she was first born.

Currently her head was resting against Kageyamas' thigh, her smaller hands messing around with one of his larger ones. She scrunched up her nose at her dads answer, placing the palm of her hand flat against Kageyamas'. "She has to wait for the prince to get her?"

Hinata nods, "That's right, now-."

"But why though?" Kiyomi interrupts once again.

"Why…is she waiting for him?" Hinata confirms, tilting his head at his daughter.

She nods; eyes trained on her daddies fingers. "Yeah, are the stairs broken?"

"Uh, well, no."

"Is the ladder broken?"

"Honey, it never said there was a ladder."

"Oh…but is it broken?"

Hinata sighs, "I guess it wouldn't be."

"Then why doesn't she just leave on her own?" Kiyomi asks, moving her blue eyes upwards to look at Hinata.

"Uhm, because she wants him to save her?"

Kiyomi frowns, "That's freaking stupid."

"Kiyomi!! Don't say that, where did you even hear that word?" Hinata scolds, closing the book but leaving his thumb as a place marker.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata can see Kageyama pale as Kiyomi explains that, "I heard daddy say it the other day when he dropped a pan on the floor. He said not to tell you though." She pauses for a second, "Oh, sorry daddy."

Hinata looks over to Kageyama sharply, and he raises a hand up in defense (the other still in their daughters grasp), "Oi! Don't look at me like that, it was an accident Shou, I swear. I also told her not to say it, but it seems as if that part slipped her mind."

Kiyomi burrows a little further into her covers and places Kageyamas' hand over her face. Hinata rolls his eyes, but smiles at her actions. "Just don't say it again, _both of you_. Understood?"

When Hinata hears one grumpy "yes", and another muffled one, he picks back up the book to start reading again. He's stop though, by a muffled voice claiming that "It really is weird though."

"What, that she wants the prince to save her?"

Kiyomi pulls her daddy's hand off her face and nods. "I would want to get out fast, not wait slow."

Kageyama pokes her on the nose, "Well not everyone is as _brave_ as you are sweetie," he pinches her cheek and softly pulls on it. She giggles at the action and grabs onto Kageyamas' hand with both of her won to pry him off.

Hinata nods in agreement, "Besides, that's just what princess do. They sit in towers, and they wait for the knight to fight the dragon and save them."

This seems to peak his daughters interest, she lets go of her father's hand completely and scoots herself into an upright position. "Wait, _wait_ , the knights get to fight _dragons?_ "

"Yeah, they have big swords to slice off their hea-."

"Tobio!" Hinata reaches over his daughter and smacks his husband upside the head, "Don't tell her that she's a _fragile, little g_ -."

Kiyomi jumps up out of the covers, landing on her feet further down the bed. She turns around to look at them both with a wide smile, "That's sooooo cool! It's super cool! Awesome, awesome!"

"What was that you were saying Shou?" Kageyama turns and smirks at Shouyou, only to be met with a scowl in return.

* * *

 

The next day, after Hinata had returned from work, Kiyomi stated that she wanted to play a game. Of course this happened almost every day; with the games varying from rolling around a volleyball to going into the backyard and chasing them both until they collapsed. (Of course whenever they did collapse, Kiyomi got _them_ to chase _her_ with a complaint of ´"you guys are old!". This was followed by them yelling that they were " _not old, get back here you little-_ ".) Today though, Kiyomi wanted to play a whole new game, called:

"Princess?" Both men asked, sharing a confused look.

Kageyama crouched down so he was on his daughter's level, "I thought you didn't like princesses?"

"I don't!" Kiyomi shakes her head, black hair shifting around her shoulders.

"Why would you want to be a princess then?" Hinata asks.

Now Kiyomi looks confused, tilting her head to the side. "Hu?"

"Well you would be the princess, I would be the knight," Hinata pauses to smirk at Kageyama, "And daddy would be the ugly, scary dragon."

Kageyama narrows his eyes and scowls, "Oh, I'll _show you_ scary."

Kiyomi crosses her arms across her chest with a pout, stomping her foot on the carpet. "Daddies listen to me!"

Both Kageyama and Hinata hang their heads in shame, mutters of "Sorry Kiyomi" and "Sorry sweetie" heard from the both of them. Kiyomi sighed and uncrossed her arms, "It's okay daddies, but this is how we're gonna play…"

* * *

 

Hinata was about two seconds away from pissing his pants, because out of all the humiliating things Kageyama had done, _this_ was the icing on the cake.

 Kiyomi had made a fort out of the couch cushions and blankets (with help from the both of them of course), and wrote "Princess Castle" (again, with their help) on a piece of paper and had taped it on one of the cushions. Hinata currently adorned cardboard wings his daughter and spent the day making, covered in a marker scribbling and now taped to his back. His daughter stood in front of him in one of his beanies, with Kageyamas belt like a sash around her shoulder. At her side she held a cardboard sword, a little crushed in one spot and only half colored. She had tapped tinfoil around her shirt to make it look like armor, and was almost blinding when she directly under the light.

Kiyomi coughed, "Daddy, you have to say it."

Hinata from his spot on the floor, bit down on his fist to keep from losing it as Tobio - no, _princess Tobio_ -emerged from inside of the "castle". He had a pillow case around the top of his head and falling onto his shoulders, a piece of rope around his head to keep it from falling. He also wore a paper crown Kiyomi has designed for him, covered in purples, blues and tiny baby crows. Tobio himself was blushing pretty hard but he still managed to get out his lines, "Oh no! I, princess Tobio, am trapped inside this castle." He placed a hand on his forehead and fell against some of the blankets dramatically, "If only a brave knight would come and save me!"

Kiyomi jumps in, raising her sword in the air and placing a hand on her hip. "Don't worry fair maiden,-" Hinata snorts at this, "-for I, the brave knight, will save you from this dragon!"

Hinata calms himself down, and runs to stand in front of his daughter. "Bwahaha, I am the scary dragon! You will never defeat me!"

From behind him Tobio cries out "No brave knight, run!" and Shouyou has to fight not to laugh again. Despite princess Kageyamas' pleas, brave knight Kiyomi stands her ground. "I will not leave you princess!"

Shouyou roars and starts to chase after his daughter, holding up his hands like claws. His daughter is far too fast for her age though, and he actually has to put in a little effort. They run around the living room, around the Castle, through the Pit of Lava (the kitchen), up the Crazy Rocks (the stairs), and all around the Land of Clouds (upstairs). Meanwhile Tobio can be heard praising his brave knight Kiyomi and booing at the scary dragon. When Kageyama starts throwing little wads of paper at him, the scary dragon makes note to get back at him later. All too soon though, Kiyomi has him cornered, and she pulls out her sword.

"Be gone scary dragon!" With her battle cry she shoves her sword at Shouyou, and he traps it between his bicep and his ribs. He lets out a cry and anguish, and falls dramatically to his knees.

"You've… defeated me… brave knight..." He falls face first onto the carpet and sticks out his tongue, making a "bleh" sound.

He watches as Kiyomi smiles and looks all too proud of herself, while Tobio cheers in the background from his castle. Kiyomi walks over to the castle and drags the awaiting princess out by the hand; bring him out to the middle of the living room. "I've saved you princess!"

Kageyama nods, "Yes you have, thank you so, so much!" He picks her up around her waist and hugs her to him. He places his lips on her cheek and blows a raspberry, Kiyomi shrieks and squirms in his grip. Kageyama brings them both down the floor, rolling around on his back with their daughter tucked to his chest as she laughs. It almost makes Hinata choke up, and he has to cough and blink rapidly for a moment.

Kiyomi seems to notice his noise, because she catches her breath and looks at him. "Why isn't dad playing with us?"

Kageyama hums, leaning his head back against the carpet to get a glance of his husband from where he lays on the floor, "You killed him, remember? He can't play if he's dead."

Kiyomi gasps at this revelation and rolls off of her daddy, crawling over to Hinata and poking at him. "But I want him to play...hmmm, oh! I know!" Kiyomi stands up and runs to grab her sword, coming back once she has it. She waves it around in the air, "This sword is magic, so using its magic stuff I say that the dragon will also turn into a princess and come back alive." She taps him with the sword soundly and Hinata makes a show of coming back to life, shaking off his wings and kicking them away.

"You saved me too, brave knight!" Hinata picks up Kiyomi, quickly standing and walking over to where Kageyama laid. He lies down with his daughter as Kageyama had, her tucked to his chest. "Thank you so much!"

Kiyomi smiles and reaches down to grab Tobios' hand, pulling up into the air. "Princess Tobio, I have made you another princess." she grabs onto Shouyous' hand with her free one, and brings both of their hands together. "So now you two can be together forever and live in your castle, with me as your brave knight!"

Shouyou interlocks his fingers with Tobios', squeezing them in his hand lightly. He gives his husband a soft smile and Tobio smiles in return.

For a second at least, until he turn his head back towards Kiyomi and asks, "Can I trade?"

Shouyou gasps, and releases his hand to smack Tobio on the chest. "God, you ass!"

"Yeah daddy you're an ass!" Kiyomi laughs, reaching over to smack Tobio too.

Shouyou pales as Kageyama lets out a cry of "Kiyomi don't say that!" followed by a glare in his direction, and chuckles uneasily at the look.

 "Heh, uh, opps?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read my story, it means a lot. Please leave a kudos, bookmark, or a comment. They really make my day to see them. :D


End file.
